Daredevil (636 Series) 1
Quotes Elijah Bradley - Why,boy? Why have you shot? John Adams - I had to... Elijah Bradley - And why haven't you ran? John Adams - Running is for cowards. I have no fear. I want you to take me. Gary Geesee - You killed Jim? Why? John Adams - I just... Gary Geesee - You just what? You just f*cking killed my mate, my best friend! John Adams - I'm sorry Gary Geesee - Don't sorry me you little piece of sh*t. I swear to God that even if the jury let you go out I will chase you. Oh yes... I will get you and I will be on you and at the littlest mistake you will be in jail again, just wait and see. John Adams - Captain... Elijah Bradley - So, you have became a man, a free man. John Adams - Watch me. Elijah Bradley - What? John Adams - Watch me and save me. Rick - Oh poor Adams is being hit by Rick and Frank. Frank - Why don't you run little Johnny? John Adams - Running is for pussies Rick - (Hits him in the face) Are you telling I'm a pussy? Frank - Are you telling us pussies?(Hits Adams in the stomach) John Adams - I... I will... I am... I have... (Tries to hit Frank but he falls to the floor) Elijah Bradley (picking the cover of a rubbish container from the floor) - You tried kiddo (throws the cover to the face of the two other boys - Cap America Style (round cover, like Cap's shield)) Appearances Featured Characters *John Adams *Elijah Bradley Supporting Characters *Jim Grimes *Gary Geesee Villains *Kingpin Family **Kingpin **Rick **Frank Plot The captain of the New York Police Department, Elijah Bradley, had decided to go to try to arrest the Kingpin finishing with his family and the major piece of the organized crime in New York. To do so he, and his companion, went to a bar ruled by members of the Kingpin family, in that bar they knew that they would find him. To make the operation work, the captain's companion, Jim Grimes had to stay outside of the bar to make sure that none enters while his captain was inside. Bradley entered the bar and while he was inside a young boy approached the agent and, after sharing some words with him, he took out of his jacket a gun with a silencer on it and shot the agent in the chest, killing him. The boy pulled out the silencer, dropped it next to the body and entered the bar. This boy, called John Adams , had a seeing problem, his eyes cold not stand the radical changes of light, so when he entered the bar, the light blinded him. Blinded, he emptied the charger of his gun hitting two bullets in the back of the policeman, one in the barman and the others just hit the wall. The police captain turned slightly just to see the boy with his arms opened waiting for the captain to arrest him. The captain arrested him and went out of the bar regretting that he couldn't take Kingpin. When they were outside and the captain saw the body of his companion he grabbed the young boy from the neck and threw him on a car breaking it. Later they got into the police car and got to the police station, there the agent Gary Geesee took notes about what the young boy did and angrily promised himself to never forget him. Weeks later the boy was condemned to the reformatory until he was over aged and he could took a psychological test to go out or be moved to Rykers. Two years later the boy, that now was taller and stronger, nearly a man, broke free from the reformatory before the eyes of the captain Bradley, Adams approached to the captain and whispered him that he had to watch and save him. The captain just kept staring the boy when two more boys of his age appeared and started to talk with Adams who ran into an alley. Inside the alley Adams was fighting against the other two boys and loosing, so the captain, that was looking after him, defended him and arrested the other two boys. Adams told the captain that what he had done two years ago was to break free from Kingpin family and that they wouldn't let him leave alive. After hearing that Bradley decided to take Adams under his protection, training him as a policeman and making him a police assistant. Some time later, on a mission with the aim of disbanding the Kingpin family, Adams, now agent Adams, that was the companion of the captain Bradley in that mission, intercepted a bullet that was meant to kill his captain and it hit him in the eyes. The injury was very bad and after spending hours in the operation room the surgeon made it to save his life but at the cost of both of his eyes, blinding him forever, but giving him a strange radar sense with which he could sense everything around him like he had a perfect vision. Category:Daredevil 636 Series Category:John Adams (Earth-636)/Appearances Category:Elijah Bradley (Earth-636)/Appearances Category:Gary Geesee (Earth-636)/Appearances Category:Kingpin (Earth-636)/Appearances Category:Rick (Earth-636)/Appearances Category:Frank (Earth-636)/Appearances Category:Episodes Category:94BIGODARK